Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{-3})^{10}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ (3^{-3})^{10} = 3^{(-3)(10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-3})^{10}} = 3^{-30}} $